Rejected Friendship, but Eternal Love
by weststone
Summary: If whatever something turned out in a different way, or lead to different thoughts in their minds, is there a chance that Harry and Draco would eventually became friends? The characters are JK Rowling's property. I am the muggle writer in love with her magic world. I would very much love to know how you feel about these stories,Thanks. :D
1. The rejected friendship

** Rejected Friendship**

**Timeline in HP Book: Harry Potter & The Goblet of Fire, Chapter 19 **

Has had a fight about the Champion thing with Ron, Harry went out for a walk and ran into Draco Malfoy. After the usual sarcasm between these two, Draco found out that Harry sort of lost his best friend Ron.

Then the words went out of Draco's lips before he even realized it.

Draco: "Potter, you chose Wesley to be your friend first year on that stupid train, remember?"

Harry: "Oh, grow up, Malfoy. If only you haven't behaved such an ass."

Harry was astonished by his own words as well, he recalled their first met at Diagon Alley, he didn't dislike Malfoy, actually, he thought that blonde boy vitalized all the atmosphere around and he rather admired it. But then Harry recalled Malfoy's self-approbation, and the injured expression on Ron's face. Harry didn't want to hurt Ron, and Malfoy seemed quite alright on his own, so, once and for all, Harry became friends with Ron and left Malfoy the opposite.

Draco: "Anyway, Potter, hope you will still be alive after The Triwizard Tournament, or I'll be missing a lot of fun".

Yes, Alive. Draco always wanted bad things happen to Harry, especially want to beat and embarrass Harry by himself, that's why he dressed up as a Dementor during Gryffindor's Quidditch match last year. But, Draco never wanted Harry died, he felt that he'll be missing Potter, though he didn't quite understand why, but that won't bother Slytherin's Ice Prince.

Then Malfoy turned back to the castle, leaving the golden boy alone.

Harry wondered why was Malfoy on his own, where were Crabbe and Goyle? They were always on either side of Malfoy, acted as if they were some kind of knights, those two foolish boys. Malfoy didn't seem happy in their company, but then why did Malfoy wanted to be friends with them anyway? Actually, the biggest smiles Harry ever seen on Malfoy's face was because Harry had went through miserable things. And then the grin when Malfoy first offered his hand trying to be friends with Harry nearly four years ago came to Harry's mind, he really missed that lovely grin, especially now that he felt so lonely.

Eventually Harry realized that he has more important things to worry about, he cleared his mind and concentrated on The Triwizard Tournament. He hasn't even got a clue, but somehow, Malfoy's words had cheered him up a little. Harry headed back to the castle, went straight to the library, he had survived Voldemort more than once, he would try his best in The Triwizard Tournament, he will survive!

END


	2. The thing Harry will sorely miss

** thing Harry will sorely miss**

**Timeline in HP Book: Harry Potter & The Goblet of Fire, Chapter 27 **

In Gryffindor common room after the second task of The Triwizard Tournament.

"Harry, why Ron?" asked Fred and George in unison.

"What?!"

"The second task", the twins paused, looked into each other and continued, "Krum got Hermione, Cedric got Qiu, and Fleur got her sister, then you got Ron."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, Krum and Cedric got their Christmas ball date, and Fleur got her little sister probably because that Ravenclaw, Roger Davies was too heavy", said George,

"according to this theory, you should have got Parvati", added Fred.

Harry felt a headache about this puzzle; honestly, the selection of hostages seemed rather unfair. Hermione and Ron were both his best friends, he was fond of Qiu, and Fleur's little sister seemed pale and fragile. He couldn't leave them underwater, while the mermen seemed so violent.

"They should have made a better choice about the hostages", Fred complained.

The next day.

Professor Snape had threatened to drop some Veritaserum, a powerful truth potion, into Harry's pumpkin juice to verify his suspicion that Harry had been up to something in his office. And right that night, Harry had an extremely strange dream, probably the truth potion effect.

###

Harry's dream

Back in the water, he saw the hostages surrounded by mermen. He saw Hermione, Qiu, a little girl who looks similar with Fleur, and a boy whose's golden hair shinning in the dark like an ever bright candle light, it was Malfoy!

Harry thought for a moment which one was his hostage, then he thought it was pointless as he should leave neither of them to the mermen. Then before he managed to rescue them all, Cedric arrived and saved Qiu, then Krum took Hermione. Harry tried to take Malfoy and the girl, but the mermen shouted, "One champion, one hostage!"

###

"Harry, wake up" "Harry"

Harry woke up and saw Ron's face.

"What's wrong, Harry, you were yelling "I don't want him to die""

"Oh, it was Malfoy"

Ron looked at Harry, anxiously.

"Never mind, just a nightmare about the mermen's hostage"

"All right", Ron murmured sleepily and went back to bed.

Harry, however, felt extremely confused and stayed awake the rest of the night, thinking about his dream, why Malfoy?

END


	3. The Malfoy Mask

**Thank you so much who favored and followed this story, it means a lot to me. XD**

**The "Malfoy" Mask**

**Timeline in HP Book: Harry Potter & The Goblet of Fire, Chapter 37 **

Draco feels more lonely than ever, heading back home doesn't seem cheerful at all, extremely now when the dark lord is back. Yes, Draco knows, he believes Potter, dislike is one thing, believe is another.

Crab and Goyle were very noisy since they stepped in the compartment, Darco isn't interested in their conversation at all, he is depressed, angry, and has no one to talk to about his true feelings, no one.

Draco thought of his farther, Lucius loves his son, but Lucius is strict, besides, Lucius adores pure blood, and Lucius is a Death Eater. The dark lord disappeared when Draco was 1 year old, he hasn't thought deeply whether his father wanted him back, actually he hasn't seriously thought about what life would be like if the dark lord is back. Now this problem has occurred to him, and he can't even concentrate his mind to come out an idea.

He keeps thinking about it, seems just a few seconds ago that when Dumbledore announced Cedric's death and the return of the dark lord at the school hall. Draco has put on the "Malfoy" mask which was expected by everyone, probably including himself as well, he had worn the mask every time, always. Draco knew that he had worn the mask for so long that everyone had believed it, he may have even cheated himself. All the things seemed like mischief when there's no Voldemort, the provocation, sarcasm, he didn't even bother to make things the way he wanted it to be, the Potter thing, he wanted friendship, but he didn't need it, not really. Now all things have changed, he has to make a choice, with Potter or against Potter. He want things to be different, but is seems so pointless, he once had the choice, but he was so pride to change, now, it seems that he is beyond choice, he felt lonely more than ever.

With Crab and Goyle's nagging went on and on, Draco couldn't endure the suffocate loneliness and angry any more, he stood up and went out of their compartment, the other two boys followed immediately. Draco was heading for Potter, he wanted so see some other students, someone with a brain, even he know that it will turn out to be a quarrel, or even a fight, as it always did.


End file.
